SOEN6471-TEAM-J Wiki
SOEN 6471(Advanced Computer Architecture) Team-J ' 1.Significance Of Health Information System The main aim of the health information system is to examine the quality of health by comparing the means of standards provided in timely and efficient information which leads to overall improvement of the health by providing better diagnosis through out the country. The health information system mainly focuses on providing support for the current and the continuing patient care and other patient's information.It collects the data from different resourcesand share the data among different people for health information and to ensure the health information is used rationale and in a timely efficient manner to improve the overall health. 2.ICare 2.1Aim The Aim of the ICare is to provide services for the continuing patients by using the ICare mobile application which saves the time and money of the patient in consulting the doctor.The user updates his health condition to the doctor manually. So ,that the doctor can provide timely and accurate information leading to better health care planning and improve diagnosis. 2.2 Motivation Icare mobile application is for children of Montreal to provide better health care for them.Different surveys had shown that children suffer from health problems mainly due to lack of nutrition . Lack of nutrition also leads to physical disabilities in children. Icare application will help parents of children to get the information of their children's health online from different doctors.Doctor can provide the medications and nutrition diet online,so they dont even have to visit doctor.Doctor can also suggest medication to child after regular interval from the medical data .Thus doctor also receive information updated health information of children after regular interval. 2.3 Description ICare is a health monitoring mobile application used by doctors and patient’s .It helps doctors effectively to deal with the appropriate outpatients and assess their health condition, and patients to analyze the physician's details and their availability. When used together with health information services, ICare provides a comprehensive view of patients information.it is available for all the registered users to keep a history of their own issues in efficient programme with physicians this provises staff,proper care group,invaluaable access to information ,elevates teh clinical verdict making endure.ICare retrieves important patient information from various elements of the Resources and provides it together under a single,user-friendly interface.'ICT is used to retrive/transmit data by electronic means.ICare application is reliable as the medication provided to the patients are given by proper care group who are authorized by hospitals in Montreal.ICare application is genuine as it is developed for mobiles which can be accessed at anytime from anywhere by using the provided login information.So,in our perspective ICare is safe and secure for all the registered users. List of children’s hospitals in Montreal, Quebec: *Montreal Children's Hospital, '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Montreal '''Montréal], '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quebec '''Quebec] *Centre hospitalier universitaire Sainte-Justine,' Montréal, Quebec' *Shriners Hospital-Canada,' Montréal, Quebec' *Centre mère-enfant du centre hospitalier de l'Université Laval, '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Quebec_City '''Quebec city,Quebec] *Ecole Hospital Marie Enfant,' 'Montreal, QC How pediatrics in ICare will help the patients '''(Children) and parents?' ICare is a health management mobile application in specified stream of pediatrics at Montreal city hospital. ICare is totally meant for the patients who visit the doctor for the first time and from second visit they get registered in ICare which contains a graphical user interface to enter medical data manually which are the resources for the doctor to suggest medication in a timely manner and to improve diagnosis. Age, Height, Weight, Body temperature, Blood group etc… the above mentioned resources can manually entered using the sensor devices marketed in the real world, the motivation to develop ICare only for pediatricians is parents now-a-days are really busy everyone is well educated so there is no lack of technological inexperience, adapting is much easier in fact they like this software in return they can save their time and it’s really tough to wait in a hospital for more than an hour with a kid in their hands so ,this helps parents of the kid to save their time .Moreover ,there can be the case that there is an emergency for a child but it can be difficult for parents to visit doctor in time due to traffic. We develop this application ICARE to manage and bring motivation among patients in their home environment. We choose pediatrics in Montreal city according to Public health agency of Canada, Most of the children in Quebec were affected by measles. Montreal is most populated city in Quebec, thereby we decided to develop “ICare” for hospitals in Montreal for children. '''The following are the surveys results conducted by the public health agency of canada on chronic diseases.' Asthma -- 15.6 percent of population aged 4 to 11 years in 20001. Diabetes -- 0.3 percent of population aged 1 to 19 years in 2005- 20061. Cancer -- 15.0 percent of new cses per 100,000 children aged 0 to 14 years 2000-20041. Overweight -- 16.9 percent populatio aged 2 to 11 years in 20041. Obese -- 7.4 percent of population aged 2 to 11 years in 20041. 3.Clinical Conditions 3.1 Objective Data Asthma: A Digital Peak Flow meter is used to measure the peak Expiratory Flow, the speed with which the air is blown out of lungs. The data can be daily forwarded to concerned physician and we can get the medication respectively as a feedback. Diabetes: Diabetes is one of the chronic disease which is caused by the genes in children mostly. We can measure the glucose levels in the blood using Blood Sugar Glucose Meter .We cantransfer the data obtained using the ICare application to the attending Physician and can get the feedback regarding medication to be followed. 3.2 Subjective Data Besides entering the objective data we need to enter the subjective data in some cases like when the child gets infected with some kind of disease like measles, chickenpox etc. 4. Technology We have opted the “android version 4.0.4” (ice-cream sandwich) as it is available in both mobile user interface and tablet. By considering the following factors, we decided to develop “ICare” in android operating system rather than iOS Ease of use: As android is an open source which is used by many devices and in the other hand iOS can be used only by apple products. Thereby, we decided to develop “ICare” on android operating system. Cost factor: Android mobiles are affordable compared to iOS products 5.References 1Public health agency of Canada http://www.phac-aspc.gc.ca/cphorsphc-respcacsp/2009/fr-rc/cphorsphc-respcacsp06-eng.php 26471 course reference material http://users.encs.concordia.ca/~kamthan/courses/soen-6471/icare/ 6. Glossary HIS: Health Information System ICT:Information Communication Technology. Category:Browse